This invention relates to the development of a metal-jacketed, non-hollow point bullet intended for law enforcement use which exhibits optimum penetration and more reliable and consistent expansion than hollow point bullets when fired through dry materials such as wallboard, plywood and heavy clothing, while maintaining 100% weight retention.
In December of 1988, the Federal Bureau of Investigation Academy Firearms Training Unit designed and implemented a special test protocol for evaluating the effectiveness of modern ammunition using various types of bullets. Each cartridge and bullet type submitted for testing was used in eight different Test Events. All of the tests ultimately entailed the penetration of blocks of 10% ballistic gelatin, with and without intermediate barriers in front of the gelatin. These tests included firing bullets into bare gelatin at a distance of 10 feet and through the following materials placed in front of the gelatin; heavy clothing, sheet steel, wallboard (gypsum board), plywood, automobile glass, heavy clothing at 20 yards, and automobile glass at 20 yards.
The FBI does not have a specific requirement for bullet expansion. The criterion is the volume of the wound. However, wound volume is a direct result of the rate and extent of bullet expansion. That volume is measured as the product of the extent of penetration and the frusto area resulting from the expansion. They grade sample ammunition, and the wound volume is one of the parameters used in reaching a purchasing decision. Ammunition with less than twelve (12) inches of penetration is usually not purchased. Penetration beyond eighteen (18) inches is not utilized in calculating the wound volume.
The FBI protocol is the most stringent test protocol ever devised. Many of the ammunition manufacturers soon discovered that the hollow point bullets, which they had at that time, produced very poor results in gelatin after passing through dry barriers. In an attempt to increase the robustness of their bullets, manufacturers developed bullet-weakening features to enhance post-dry-barrier expansion. These efforts were met with minimal success because ultimately, performance was still severely limited by the hollow point concept itself. Even today, many of the best hollow point bullets available perform only marginally well when tested using the FBI protocol.
Hollow point bullets rely on simple hydraulic action to initiate radial expansion. This hydraulic action occurs as fluid enters and fills the bullet's nose cavity upon impact with a fluid-based target. Because of its dependence on fluid and the actual filling of its nose cavity with fluid, a hollow point bullet expands poorly, if at all, when impacting dry, intermediate targets such as wallboard, plywood and heavy fabric. In short, without the immediate presence of fluid, the Hollow point bullet's nose cavity will clog severely after encountering almost any dry media. The material producing the worst effect on hollow point bullet performance is wallboard. This is because the gypsum dust has a tendency to pack tightly into the nose cavity which essentially transforms the bullet into a solid-nosed projectile which will, at best, exhibit minimal expansion due to the inherent strength of the core metal comprising its cavity wall. Essentially, when a dry media is substituted for fluid in its cavity, the hollow point bullet is unable to take advantage of simple hydraulics. By utilizing a completely different expansion technology, the bullet described hereinafter overcomes the inherent limitations of hollow point bullets.